


Everyone's Rookie

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: The guys all clamour up after that, telling Claude that Nolan didn't do anything wrong, he scored a goal and got an assist for fuckssake, that isn't fair."That's the point of this, guys. I can't punish all of you but if I take it out on Nolan, you'll all feel it because he's everyone's rookie. So, my call is final."





	Everyone's Rookie

They're all deadly silent, Claude is standing in the middle of the room absolutely fuming. There had been too many dumb penalties, they hadn't been connecting and they'd lost four eight to the Colorado Avalanche. It had been a shit show and they all knew it.

Nolan was shifting uncomfortably in his stall. He was so used to Claude just giving him to someone and that being the end of things. They'd all already showered and gotten into their suits, or in Nolan's case, cozy, easy to get out of clothes.

They'd given him a few weeks where he'd just been put through the paces by some of the vets, and then Claude had told him that he had to go spend the night with whoever Claude picked for him, and that was just how things would go.

So this far into the season, it was normal for Nolan to shower really fucking well, slide in a plug and get himself slightly worked up in the shower. He doesn't even need to touch himself anymore, squirming on the plug in anticipation is enough these days. He starts getting hard before they're even dismissed to go shower. 

It's a very good thing hockey gear is bulky because after the second line broke some point record for the franchise, Nolan was hard in his jock from mid game, anticipating the three of them ruining him. 

Unfortunately, he'd also put up decent numbers for that game so he'd had to do media just this side of completely desperate but then in the third period they'd managed to blow their lead in a spectacular fashion and Claude wasn't looking too pleased.

But now, worked up and rocking against his plug, he's trying to settle himself and not be too obvious though he's getting to the point where he needs to come, and Simmers huge hand on his thigh, trying to keep him in check, is not exactly helping.

Claude calls out two or three guys specifically for what went wrong out on the ice and then he turns and comes over to Nolan. He kneels down in front of him, and quietly enough that only Nolan can hear him, warns him of what's about to happen. Nolan rears back in shock but nods, he can't say no to his captain - this is his place. 

Serving the team doesn't just mean being a reward when things go well, it also means shouldering some of the blame when they go wrong.

He gets up and strips off, following Claude to his stall and standing by him, once Claude has sat down. Nolan is completely bare to the rest of the team and it shouldn't be as humiliating as it is. They've all seen him naked before, he doesn't think there's a singly guy in this room, aside from Neuvy but that's a goalie thing, who hasn't fucked him till he cried, but in the knowledge of what's to come, his stomach is twisted up in knots, his face is flaming and he can't look anywhere but the carpeted floor beneath him.

"A lot of guys fucked up out there, and I cannot punish each of you individually for what you did, but that's why we have our rookie agreement." The guys all clamour up after that, telling Claude that Nolan didn't do anything wrong, he scored a goal and got an assist for fuckssake, that isn't fair.  
"That's the point of this, guys. I can't punish all of you but if I take it out on Nolan, you'll all feel it because he's everyone's rookie. So, my call is final."

Claude guides Nolan over his lap and Nolan buries his face in his folded arms, burning with the humiliation and a tiny bit of anger at the guys for fucking up.  
The guys have gone silent and they're all watching in a twisted kind of fascination as Claude rubs Nolan's arse for a moment, trying to soothe the panicked tension out of the rookie before giving up and just giving it to him.

The first blow sounds harsh in the silent room, but it's Nolan's soft little whimper that breaks the guys.  
Claude doesn't mince about with it either, layering blows and switching up the time between hits so that Nolan can't plan for them. Nolan's hips are canting and he's gasping at the air. There's nothing to steady him and he feels like he's being shaken apart.

It doesn't help that every few hits, one of them comes down hard on the crease of his arse and his thighs, driving the plug further against his prostate.  
His hands are grasping at nothing because not even Jake dares to hold his hands and sooth him at the risk of angering Claude. So they just watch while Nolan gets more and more worked up.

He's not counting but at some point he starts crying because it hurts, he just came and Claude didn't even ease off a little, just kept going. Nolan's cock is trapped between his stomach and Claude's trousers - they're probably ruined from Nolan coming all over them but Nolan can't think about that right now. He's feeling weak and sore and his arse is burning.

That small sliver of annoyance he felt at the guys was bubbling, he hadn't realised that Claude was so serious about giving it to Nolan.  
He's sobbing brokenly now by now and his arse is hot and red and starting to bruise.  
He's completely gone and has no clue how much longer it will be until Claude stops.

Once he checks out though, the only things he can feel are the steady cracks of Claude's hand on his arse and a faint buzzing in his fingers. It's all a little bit too much.  
Claude pauses and Nolan feels like he can breath again but then Claude starts up again. It's a sharp stinging pain now, too much to focus on and Nolan tries to switch off and zone out again but this time he can't quite get there.

Every few hits, when he thinks he's almost gone, Claude will switch it up and bring him crashing back to reality.  
Finally, after what feels like hours but is in reality only forty five minutes, Claude stops and pulls Nolan up to curl up in his lap and face him.  
"You know why it happened, kid. It doesn't need to happen again."

Nolan nods, still teary, and Claude just wipes away his tears with his thumbs, presses a kiss on his forehead and pushes him off in the direction of his own locker.  
Neuvy intercepts him, herding him over to the goalie's stall instead. Nolan's still holding his sweats and hoodie but Neuvy has other plans for him.

The guys start filing out, they have to be at the plane in an hour and it's a twenty minute ride to the airport. So no one really pays Nolan any attention, all too focused on their own problems and worries. But Neuvy has him over guys lap and he's working the plug out of Nolan. Nolan flinches, over sensitive, when the goalie works his fingers inside. Just two but it feels like a lot, Nolan's trembling through an orgasm before long with Neuvy's fingers pressed rough and hard against his prostate.

Finally, finally, he's helped into his clothes and he leans heavily against Neuvy as the goalie grabs both of their bags and wraps a protective arm around Nolan's waist. One of the others tries to come over and check in with Nolan but Nolan tucks himself away, closer to Neuvy and he can almost feel the weight of Neuvy's glare at the other guy. 

The bus ride to the airport is a blur and all he can think about is how sore he is. Luckily Neuvy pulls Nolan into his lap and balances the rookies in such a way that his arse isn't touching too much. 

Getting on the plane flies by as well and soon enough the seatbelt sign is off and Nolan is back in Neuvy's lap, tucking his face into the goalies neck and breathing in his cologne and the deeper scent that's all Neuvy.  
It's soothing and for the first time since he got off the ice, Nolan can feel himself relaxing.

He tenses up when someone lays a hand on his ankle but Neuvy is chill, keeping up his gently rubbing at Nolan's lower back, so Nolan peeks out around the goalie.  
Claude is standing there and Nolan feels kind of betrayed.

"We need to have a chat, kiddo. Neuvy can stay but you've gotta hear what I'm saying and tell me what you're feeling. I shouldn't have spanked you without checking in with you before hand but I needed to show the guys how pissed I was. So I'm sorry that I didn't check in with you properly about any of that."  
"It's okay. Sometimes you've just gotta do something and work out everything else afterwards. It just hurts."  
"I'm really sorry you're hurting."  
"That's not logical, G, but it's okay. I don't mind. Neuvy's looking after me."  
"Good, you've got a week off now. Rest up and make sure you keep putting cream on your arse."  
Nolan nods and cuddles back up to Neuvy, conversation over.

The goalie goes back to murmuring what Nolan assumes are affectionate nothing's in Czech and Nolan lets himself drift.  
He's living with Provy at the moment but when the Russian defenseman comes over Neuvy's arms go tight around Nolan's waist and he stiffens up.  
Nolan looks up, worried it's going to be one of the guys who was in trouble trying to apologise but when he realises Neuvy is just being over protective he murmurs that it's okay in Neuvy's ear and moves his feet so Provy can sit down.

He puts his feet straight back in Ivan's lap and smiles to himself when the Russian starts absentmindedly rubbing at Nolan's shins. Neuvy relaxes when he picks up on how concerned Provy looks for Nolan and how affectionate he's being with him.

"How you going, baby?"  
"M okay. Bit sore." Nolan used all his talking on Claude. He's pretty sure he's in that floaty space he sometimes gets too, but he couldn't tell you when he'd ended up there.  
"Yeah, well, we'll get you home and have take out and then into the bath or something."  
"Too tired, just cuddles and bed," Nolan shakes his head at Ivan.  
"All right then, but you should really have a bath and then we can do just cuddles and bed."  
"You gotta stay with me though. I don't wanna be alone." Nolan looks genuinely panicked.  
"It's okay, I won't leave you alone." Last time Nolan had been like this Provy had had an appointment with one of the trainers and had just popped out and asked TK to go check on Nolan.

Nolan had been a sobbing mess when TK arrived. He'd worked himself into a fit about Ivan leaving him even though Ivan had told him that he'd had to, because when Nolan's in that weird floaty headspace nothing really clicks.

He's getting into that headspace despite all of Neuvy's attempts to keep him focuses and alert. Provy doesn't mind, just collects Nolan and takes him home.  
He sits on the floor while Nolan giggles his way through a bubble bath. Nolan wants his hair played with and what Nolan wants Nolan will get. 

Ivan has never been able to deny him anything. Not since Nolan was fifteen and super gangly.  
So Provy spoils Nolan, hand feeding him chunks of granola bar and little sips of Gatorade until he's out of that fuzzy headspace and just warm and soft.

He lets Ivan rub cream into where his arse is going to bruise and then cuddles up to the Russian to sleep.

His arse is going to bruise something awful and be a pain to sit on for days, but it's okay because Provy will look after him.


End file.
